


Almas muertas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Gen, Introspection, One Shot Collection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Los Mortífagos sólo tendrían que ser esclavos. Pero todos ellos tienen una relación diferente con su papel.





	Almas muertas

**Almas muertas**

_ El alma del miedo _

__

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

Era algo que se había preguntado muchas, demasiadas veces.

Nunca había encontrado una respuesta, pero seguía quedándose inmóvil, seguía ejecutando los órdenes, seguía fingiendo que lo que pasaba a su alrededor no lo afectara, como si hubiera puesto un muro entre el mundo y él. Un muro que le impidiera de ver la sangre, de oír los gritos, de sentir el olor agrio de muerte.

_[Mi fuerza desvanece, tengo que rendirme...]_

Siempre había tratado de merecer el nombre que llevaba, de ser una persona diferente del chico descarado que había sido. Para ser un hombre, un hombre capaz de enfrentar lo que su destino ponía frente él, sin miedo, sin replanteamientos.

Pero el destino estaba jugando con él, como si fuera un títere en sus manos. Manos expertas, que lo estaban conduciendo a un punto de no retorno, donde nada iba a consentirle de ignorar lo que se consumaba frente a sus ojos.

Bajo sus manos.

_[Porque mi destino es horror y ruina...]_

Matar ensuciaba las manos. Aunque el Avada Kedavra fuera un hechizo ordenado, rápido, _limpio_ , de todas formas dejaba una mancha en sus manos, y eran manchas indelebles que ya no iba a tener éxito de lavar.

Una noche, durante la enésima misión, se sintió casi derrumbar. Obligó a sí mismo a mirar a Fenrir atacar su presa, impidiendo a los demás de acabar pronto con eso.

La carne mutilada, el terror en la cara de ese hombre que parecía apenas humano, deformado por los colmillos del animal.

Su sangre estaba por todas partes. En el suelo, en las paredes de ese sótano oscuro y húmedo, goteaba por sus venas y por la boca de esa creatura animal.

Y despacio, las salpicaduras rojizas golpearon a Lucius también.

_[Y desde hace ese día, infectado con su rabia...]_

Quería irse, salir de ese cuarto, o aunque sólo cerrar los ojos. Pero algo dentro de él lo obligaba a mirar esa ruina, ese sacrilegio de la vida humana, pensando que no importaba cuanta sangre fluyera, que la muerte siempre es muerte, y que no hay dignidad en esa.

Ni por la víctima ni por su verdugo, admitió con sí mismo.

Lucius Malfoy era un cobarde, aunque no le gustara creerlo. Y el papel de los cobardes es lo de aceptar todo lo que ven, aunque puedas asquearlos.

En el tiempo se acostumbran a todo, a todas obscenidades frente a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, esa noche, sintió el primero verdadero escalofrío invadirlo, tomar poseso de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su inútil corazón.

Miró, horrorizó, conoció el terror de ese hombre como un reflejo del suyo.

Por la primera vez, Lucius Malfoy fue presente a su mismo miedo.

_[Es el miedo.]_

__

_ El alma de la violencia _

__

Lo llamaban monstruo.

Y eso le hacía sentir un escalofrío que no tenía éxito de extinguir, que lo hacía sentir fuerte, vivo.

Nunca podrían haberlo entendido lo que se sentía siendo realmente un monstruo, ni podían imaginar cuanta excitación diera tener entre los dedos el hilo de la vida de seres humanos.

_[Nadie sabe cómo es eres el hombre malo...]_

Amaba lo que era, y nunca iba a renunciar en eso. Por eso no podía entender la locura humana, todas esas personas inútiles que transformaba y que se obstinaban a luchar contra la naturaleza de lo en que se habían vuelto.

Por eso seguía adelante, siempre seguro que un día iba a encontrar a alguien como a él, alguien que de verdad pudiera comprender su loca gana de dolor, de sangre, de carne.

De muerte no, porque la muerte era inútil en sus esquemas.

No. Él pedía sólo el justo precio al mundo que lo había hecho tan deliciosamente maldito.

Pedía justicia, y la buscaba en la difusión de la que a sus ojos parecía como una bendición.

_[Pero mis sueños, no son tan vacíos como parece ser mi consciencia…]_

Le habría gustado llevar consigo en el olvido una de esas piezas de carne muertas ya que seguían el Señor Oscuro. Esas almas perdidas, que vagaban en busca de una razón para existir.

Él habría sabido cómo darle esa razón. De noche, su reino, se perdía a menudo imaginando de acariciar su piel con los dientes, de sentir el amargo sabor de su sangre, de admirar en estasis el espectáculo de terror en esos ojos engreídos, los mismos que lo miraban con desprecio.

Como a Crouch, ese niño seguro de tener el mundo a sus pies. Y no se daba cuenta que el mundo iba a pisarlo, a hacerlo esclavo de ese círculo vicioso de muerte, de dolor sin recompensa.

Estaba bastante joven y bastante loco para que Fenrir lo considerara adapto a su objetivo. Porque lo siguiera en ese camino de violencia pura y gratuita, porque finalmente ambos encontraran un desahogo en esa vida colgada en un limbo.

Pero no iba a hacer nada, como siempre.

_[Mi amor es la venganza, que nunca es libre...]_

Negó a sí mismo de detenerse mucho en esos pensamientos tan atractivos y tan irrealizables.

Fenrir Greyback era un animal, un animal por su naturaleza solitario.

No iba a sufrir por eso, porque había olvidado lo que fuera el dolor, lo que fuera la tristeza.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro, si hubiera sido humano, aunque una parte de él, se habría sentido muy sombrío. Olió el aire en busca de ese aroma de muerte que por él era el olor de la sangre.

Cazaba, sintiéndose instinto puro.

Cazaba para realizarse, de alguna manera.

Cazaba, porque era la única cosa que lo hiciera sentir importante.

_[Ser el hombre triste, detrás de ojos azules]_

_ El alma de la locura _

__

Nunca había creído de ser como a los demás.

Nunca había creído de poder pasar una vida normal, de poder seguir el camino pavimentado por él, ni quería hacerlo.

No quería dar satisfacciones a ese hombre en que a duras penas reconocía un padre, no quería que el mundo lo recordara como al hijo de Bartemius Crouch.

Ese hombre iba a deslizar en el olvido, y la gente iba a susurrar con temor el nombre de Bartemius Crouch junior.

Eso era su plan. Lleno de arrogancia y manchado por un velo de locura, pero desde hace cuando estaba niño le habían enseñado que sin ambiciones, un hombre no estaba digno de ser llamado así.

Luego, el declive.

El fuego, que le oprimía las entrañas, y lo hacía esclavo de pasiones nunca realmente percibidas.

Ser un estúpido hombre, sufriendo las mismas pulsiones que golpeaban a todos seres humanos.

Común, simple.

Fracasado, porque esto era el destino que correspondía a quien se dejaba atrapar por un par de simples ojos.

Profundos, negros, letales.

Y obligarse a no mirar, nunca, porque habría sido la ruina de todo lo que había construido.

_[“No mires, no mires” respira la sombra...]_

Barty había jugado a ser el monstruo, y ahora el monstruo se había despertado en el más bajo de los instintos, en las miradas robadas por esa mujer, que nunca iba a pertenecerle.

Se había maldito, atormentado. Había gritado su frustración, arañándose la cara para cavar brechas de donde pudiera salir el pensamiento de ella.

_[No hay nada que puedas decir, nada que puedas hacer...]_

En el tiempo se había convencido de poder obtener todo lo que quería, con la perseverancia, la obstinación... matando, hiriendo, torturando si hubiera sido necesario.

Y ahora que enfrentaba alguien mucho más cruel, más feroz que él, se encontraba frente a una pared insuperable.

No había palabras que la rozaran, acciones que la golpearan... y él se quedaba en la sombra, esperando un momento que nunca iba a llegar, tratando de ser parte de su misma locura, y teniendo que seguir dándose cuenta que no había sitio por él alrededor de esa mujer, tan hermosa y tan feral.

Y de esa manera, sólo miraba. Iba adelante, fingiendo que no le importara. Y cuando estaba a solas, y las paredes parecían encerrarse a su alrededor, Barty gritaba, con todo el aliento que tenía en los pulmones.

_[Cada noche quemo. Cada noche llamo tu nombre...]_

Barty Crouch jr. iba a ser recordado como a un Mortífago, como el enésimo loco que se había acercado al mal puro, hasta casi tocándolo, pero que nunca había tenido éxito de hacerlo.

Iba a quedar su efigie, la imagen que rechazaba y que parecía pertenecerle como nada en el mundo.

Encaramado en una rama, en espera que su presa dirigiera los ojos hacia de él.

Como un sutil, sombrío y muy común cuervo.

_[Soñando el sueño del cuervo negro.]_

_ El alma de la pasión  _

__

Rio, mirándose en el espejo.

Se había casi olvidado, durante los años pasados.

Era una _mujer_.

Antes que una Mortífaga, antes que una sirva del Señor Oscuro.

O, al menos, habría tenido que ser así, si no hubiera sido cegada por ese rastro de sensaciones, que permanecía latentes en ella.

_[Yo sé lo que es la pasión, pero no sé si es veneno...]_

Estaba como si se hubiera olvidado de lo que era, trataba de recordar partes de su existencia antes de encontrarlo, pero su mente se perdía en turbios rincones de humo y ceniza, de donde surgía siempre orgullosa la cara de Lord Voldemort.

Como si ella hubiera nacido en el momento cuando lo había conocido.

Como si hubiera perdido la facultad de pensar, y cada faceta de sí misma fuera por él, cada pensamiento, cada acción.

No sabía por qué ocurriera, pero estaba segura que fuera una sensación paradoxalmente agradable, la de perderse en lo que deseaba su Señor.

_[Ya no sé lo que soy, y si razono o si sueño...]_

Lo vea planear y pontificar, y se sentía parte de algo, finalmente.

Su familia siempre había sido tan tonta, hablaban mucho de pureza de sangre y se olvidaban de accionare.

Pero ella no era así. Sentía que estaba realmente haciendo algo, que estaba desahogando ese odio punzante que le habían enseñado a sentir.

El único obstáculo, eran esas pasiones que nunca había tenido éxito de domar, la frialdad que no sabía poseer, al menos no frente a él.

Bellatrix Lestrange era una asesina, la encarnación del mal puro, pero no podía seguir adelante como si los acontecimientos ni la tocaran.

Era como un animal que jugaba con la comida, aunque sabiendo qué el tiempo a su disposición no era infinito.

Y lo sólo con que de verdad querría poder jugar, con que quería desahogar sus instintos más bajos hasta quedarse vacía dentro, era también lo único que no podía controlar.

Bella lo amaba, si todavía podía decirse capaz de tener tal sentimiento, y odiaba a sí misma por su falta de control.

_[Me echaste en el abismo de un pensamiento fijo...]_

Y él sabía, ¡ay, lo sabía! Jugaba con ella en la misma manera como ella se divertía jugando con otras personas, feroz y cruel, como el peor de los males.

Ella, atraída por su maldad, no podía evitar de seguirlo en todo lo que hacía, de atar la mirada a la suya, como atraída por esos ojos vacíos, por esa cara feral que él adoraba mostrar.

Estaba cayendo, desenfrenada. A su alrededor sólo había el vacío de una vida que despacio se estaba deslizando por sus dedos, un cuerpo en ruina, una mente que iba asimilándose a la de su Señor.

Pero Bellatrix Lestrange, una bruja tan potente, no podía luchar contra todo eso, ni quería hacerlo.

Había ya vendido su alma al peor de los demonios, y estaba lista a darle todo de sí misma si hubiera sido necesario.

Si él hubiera aceptado ese don.

 _[Vas a destruirme.]_


End file.
